The One
by mysecretisfatallygorgeous
Summary: T/P - Pan finally figures our why Trunks knows everything practically everything about her and why she knows practically everything about him. Was supposed to come out on Valentines Day -.-; Yes, I'm late


**Disclaimer: Do you ask just so you can make fun of me?? NO I DON'T OWN IT! *runs off crying* :P**

Pan walked down he sidewalk dressed in baggy jeans, a white spaghetti strapped shirt, with a quilted red sweat over that. It was February after all and she didn't want to freeze. She made her way past a couple more houses before she turned into along driveway, with a gate cracked open, and walked up to and into the white big building of Capsule Corporation. 

"...Bra?" Pan closed the door behind her and slowly made her way down he hallway. "Bulma?" No one answered her and she made her way past the living room and into the kitchen. 

"Br-" 

  
"AHHH!"

"AHHH!" 

Pan copied the person's movements and put a hand to her heart trying to catch her breath again. "HOLY TRUNKS! Don't do that!" Trunks breathed in and dropped his hand while grinning, "Sorry, but you scared the crap out of me." Pan chuckled, "Likewise. SO where's Bra?" Trunks shrugged, casually putting his hands in his pockets, "She rushed out of her about ten minutes ago mumbling something about apologies to Pan and saying something about her boyfriend." 

Pan nodded, "What are you doing?" Trunks pointed to the fridge and past Pan into the living room and Pan grinned, "Of course." 

"Want to join me?" Trunks asked. "Sure, you have chocolate chi-"

"Cookies, yes." said Trunks, finishing it for her, while grinning. "we'd never run out for you." Pan laughed and pulled out a package of cookies, "And a-"

"Vanilla coke for both of us." Pan nodded while smiling and Trunks got two cokes from the fridge and they turned and walked out into the living room. "Okay, what movie?" Trunks asked, setting the cokes down as Pan set the cookies down. "Uhm, what do you have?" asked Pan. Trunks knelt down in front of a cabinet and Pan knelt beside him. "Okay, Jurassic Park III-"

"Ooo." Trunks grinned and continued, "Stepmom-"

"Eh..." Trunks nodded, "My Best Friend's Wedding-" 

"YA!" Trunks chuckled, "Okay." he took the DVD out of it's case and put it in the machine. "Come on." Trunks stood up and helped Pan up and they sat down next to each other on the couch. "I LOVE it when they start to sing that song at breakfast or something." Trunks chuckled, "I'd be embarrassed." 

"Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart! And I will love you FOREVER! AND EVER! We never will part! Oh! How I'll love you together! Together! THAT'S HOW IT MUST BE-" Trunks covered Pan's mouth, seeing as how she was singing very annoyingly right then. Pan snickered and he took his hand off her mouth. "OH! It's starting!" Pan turned so that he back was on Trunks' side and she was leaning on him. 

By the end of the movie Pan and Trunks had shifted so much, so that they were lying sideways. Pan was in front of Trunks with his hand on her side and they were both asleep. Pan shifted just a bit her dream being very weird. She was going around asking her boyfriend, Bra, her parents, everyone, what her favorite dessert was, which was cheesecake. No one knew besides Trunks. Now all she wanted was why only Trunks knew and some cheesecake. She slowly opened her eyes to find a dark room. Scratch that, it was pitch black. "What the-how long have we been sleeping?" she muttered. 

Her clock was useless in the dark so she grabbed the hand that was on her side and pushed the light button on Trunks watch. "12:30?...Eh." Bra must have came home, saw them, then turned everything off. "Mm...cheesecake..." She heard someone mumble and recognized it was Trunks. She looked at him creepily and realized he was dreaming...about cheesecake. "Weird.' Pan muttered and rested her head back on her hand that she was treating like a pillow. "I really do want some cheesecake." Pan mumbled. 

"MM...I want cheesecake..." It was Trunks again, but he didn't sound asleep. "Trunks?" Pan whispered. "Ya?" Pan laughed quietly, "You were talking in your sleep about cheesecake." 

"Ya, I was dreaming about it." whispered Trunks. "Hehe, want to get some?" Pan asked. "Sure." Trunks slid his hand off her side, 'Very slowly.' thought Pan, and Pan got up followed by Trunks. "Okay, just noticed it was REALLY dark in here." 

"Ya. Kinda like a power outage." Pan rant hose words threw her heard, "You don't think-" Trunks walked over to a light switch and tried to flip it on. Oh, it flipped, but no light came. Pan laughed, "Come on. Let's not let this ruin our cheesecake craving." Pan nodded, "Well, grab onto my hand or I'll trip and wake everyone up." Trunks reached out threw the dark and slipped his hand into hers, 'ACK! There's that feeling again...' She let Trunks kinda lead her to the kitchen and she heard the fridge door open. "Can you see?" Pan asked. 

"Eh...kinda, I remember putting it right-*squish*here..." Pan covered her mouth with the one Trunks was holding to cover up her laughs. Trunks chuckled, "Uh, can I have my hand back." 

Pan cleared her throat softly and dropped the hand, "Thanks." Pan snickered, "No problem." She heard shifting and Trunks moved and stood facing Pan, "You have very soft lips." he whispered. Pan moved to the side so he could walk to the table, "Pardon?" 

"Your lips, they're very soft." 

"Uhm, thanks." Trunks set the box on the table and opened it as Pan got two forks out and sat down across from Trunks. "Which side do you have?" asked Pan. Trunks found a candle and lit it then tried a bite of the side. "Cherry side." 

"Oh! Can I have a bite?" Trunks nodded and scooped up a piece then held it out to her. Pan leaned forward and took the bite, "Good?" 

"Yes, very." Pan started eating on her side while Trunks ate on his. Trunks looked up and laughed, "What?" asked Pan. "You have some on the side of your lip." 

"Where?" Pan tried licking it off. That made Trunks laugh even more because she wasn't getting it. "Come here. Lean forward." Pan leaned forward, expecting Trunks to wipe it off for her, but instead, he leaned forward and kissed her right on the lips. 

When Trunks pulled back he looked at her, "Now I know why you know so much about me and why we share the same things and why you just kissed me..." 

"Why?"

"..Cause your '_the _one'......."

This was actually planned to come out on Valentines Day, but I REMEMBER EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!! FF.NET was scheduled to be down and I had been planning to get this up BEFORE then. Then I forgot, and then I was gunna put it up AFTER it was done being down and…here I am! A couple months late -.-; Anyways, SO hoped you liked it. I'm in a one-shot mood. **(meaning this IS a one shot…)** So…hope you enjoyed and review please for the sake of my insanity? :P Byes! ^-^


End file.
